


The pain of puberty, as experienced by one Jack Atlas

by softintelligence



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, but surely, Jack got used to his long limbs. But he couldn’t get used to way the inhabitants of Satellite came to look at him--sidelong looks from men, women, and others alike, all narrow-eyed, under the eyelash looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pain of puberty, as experienced by one Jack Atlas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunwukong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwukong/gifts).



Jack hit an awkward growth spurt at sixteen, shooting to heights so tall that Martha had to sew him new pants right away--his old ones stopped just at his knees.

Jack stayed in bed that day. His whole body ached, but especially his legs. He'd wanted to have lessons with Yusei and Crow, but after they'd seen him stumble around on his legs, bumping into everything, they'd insisted that he stay in bed.

Slowly, but surely, Jack got used to his long limbs. But he couldn't get used to way the inhabitants of Satellite came to look at him--sidelong looks from men, women, and others alike, all narrow-eyed, under-the-eyelash looks. Jack's palms became sweaty when he went into public. When people approached him with roundabout promises of a good time here and there, Jack would stutter and stammer his way through it.

So he had to practice. He had to learn to stay cool. 

*

Jack thought he was close to perfecting the art of talking to flirtatious people when Crow and Yusei ruined it.

This time, it was one of the factory workers in Satellite who had approached Jack after his shift. "You look like you've got some free time on your hands," he said. "How about coming back with me for a night for some good times, eh?"

Jack had been practicing the line in the mirror for the last few weeks. ‘Go away.' But when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. He stood there, frozen to the spot, and the man smiled. 

"Don't be shy."

"Oi, Jack! What's this!" Crow rounded the corner, carrying one bag over his shoulder. Full of cards again, probably. "Who are you?" he asked, eyeing the man. He grabbed Jack's sweaty palm in his and Jack stared at the top of Crow's head, counting the spikes in his hair. 

The man studied them both. "Nothing," he said. "Just chatting up the young folks." He smiled, tipped his head, and then walked away.

Crow glared at his back, but then he turned his gaze to Jack and started dragging him back toward the little flat they were all living in. "Geeze. How many times have I told you to be careful!?" 

"Shut up," Jack said, curling his lip up. "I had it under control!"

"You did not!" Crow squeezed his hand tightly. "You were frozen to the spot, you idiot!"

Jack yanked his hand away. "I WAS PERFECTLY FINE!"

Crow stopped and turned on his heel, tilting his head up to look at Jack. "YOU WERE NOT!" 

"YES I WAS!" Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "You interrupted me!"

Crow was about to start yelling again when Yusei showed up, suddenly, like he always did when something went wrong.

"I heard yelling," Yusei said, helpfully.

"Jack almost got himself into some trouble again."

"I told you. I had it under control." 

Yusei didn't look convinced either. "I made dinner," he said. "We can discuss after."

"I'm the oldest--"

"After," Yusei said, pointedly.

*

It turned out that "discussing" meant cornering Jack in the bedroom and making him sit down. "You know why those people keep talking to you," Yusei said.

Jack merely sulked, his shoulders sagging and his arms locked together in front of him. "I don't know what you're talking about." Sure, he looked different now, a little. He was taller. And people actually thought of him as being someone who was an adult. It was just--the height made it hard to believe he was really just sixteen. 

Yusei and Crow sat down on either side of him. Crow touched Jack's knee, gently, and Jack swallowed without thinking. 

"I don't like it when other people look at you," Crow said, sniffing.

Yusei put one hand on Jack's back. "Only in a certain way," he said, his face very close to Jack's. He brushed his lips against Jack's cheek. It was one of the few times that anyone had ever kissed Jack. The only other person who did was Martha, and even that was far and few between now that they were older.

Crow kissed the other side of his cheek.

Jack felt the heat rising to his face. "Get off of me," he grumbled.

"I don't think so," Yusei said simply. He pressed Jack down against the bed, and Yusei and Crow both hovered over him, a big grin on Crow's face while Yusei's lips curved into a small smile.

"What," Jack said, suddenly feeling as though he were trapped in his own room.

They both leaned down and pressed their lips to Jack's, their cheeks awkwardly bumping into each other. 

Crow leaned against Jack's side. "There," he said. "We both took your first kiss."

Jack's mouth flopped open and shut several times until he just gritted his teeth. He knew what he looked like in a mirror: ridiculous, uncool, terrible, his face all red, his hair all bent out of shape from lying down. He thought he might be developing a rash on his neck, too.

Yusei pressed his face against Jack's jawline. "We both see how people look at you," he said, and kissed the space just below Jack's ear. Jack bit his lip.

"And it's annoying," Crow said, snorting. 

Yusei wrapped an arm loosely around Jack. "Makes me want them to know that you're ours." He pressed his hand to Jack's neck.

Jack's breath hitched in his throat. Crow snuggled up to him on his other side. 

"Maybe later," Jack said, out of the side of his mouth. "K-k." 

"What," Yusei said, sighing against Jack's shoulder.

"Ki-kiss. Me. Again."

Yusei and Crow both smiled at him. 

"Really," Crow said, grinning. "The great Jack Atlas. Asking us to kiss him again."

"Shut up!" Jack said, sitting up suddenly, knocking them away. "I'm leaving!"

Yusei grabbed him by the shoulder. "Don't be difficult," he said, and turned Jack's face to him. Yusei's kiss was dry but firm, one arm wrapped around his shoulders. He could feel Crow's arm snaking around his waist, pulling him close.

"Don't be like that," Crow said.

"No," Jack snapped. 

Crow kissed him too, wet and open, and Jack leaned in. Both of his hands found Yusei and Crow's, squeezing them tightly. 

"This isn't going to help me," Jack muttered against Crow's lips. "People are still going to look at me."

"Guess we'll just have to kiss you in public, huh?" Crow asked, and Yusei smiled against Jack's shoulder.

"Maybe later," Yusei said quietly. "But right now, I would like a kiss from the King of Kings."

Jack stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

It didn't take much convincing to get him back.


End file.
